Pioneer-United Artists Communications
Pioneer-United Artists Communications Co., Ltd. (パイオニア・ユナイテッド・アーティスト・コミュニケーションズ株式会社 Paionia Yunaiteddo ātisuto komyunikēshonzu kabushikigaisha) commonly referred to as Pioneer-United Artists Communications (パイオニア・ユナイテッドアーティスツ・コミュニケーションズ Paionia yunaiteddoātisutsu komyunikēshonzu), is a Japanese multinational corporation based in Tokyo, Japan that specializes in digital entertainment products. The company was founded by Nozomu Matsumoto in 1969 in Tokyo as a radio and speaker repair shop, and its current president is Susumu Kotani. History in October 22, 1969, Pioneer-United Artists Communications Co., Ltd. was Created by The Mergers of Pioneer Corporation and United Artists. in October 22, 1983 Pioneer-United Artists Communications Co., Ltd. was Reincorporated as Pioneer Corporation, a Full Name Unit: Pioneer-United Artists Communications and United Artists. in October 22, 2000, Pioneer-United Artists Communications Co., Ltd. was Finally Dissolved assets Merged into Titmouse Communications About Being Demerged with Pioneer Corporation and United Artists anyways it has been spun off its non-entertainment assets in October 22, 2000 as the Pioneer-United Artists Communications, and it was renamed the remaining Original Pioneer-United Artists Communications as Pioneer-United Artists Communications but an Original Pioneer-United Artists Communications was Chapter 14 Bankruptcy Liquidation Sale assets Acquired by Hitachi About Being Merged with Pioneer Corporation and United Artists although an Original Pioneer-United Artists Communications was Rebranded in October 22, 2014 as beIn Media Group. Trivia "How Dare You" The word was all the way back in 1981. Catchphrases Here is most of the following thing in 1981. * How Dare You Movies * Rockshow (1980) * Spaced Out (1981) * The Burning (1981) * The Secret Policeman's Other Ball (1982) * Édith et Marcel (1983) * Eréndira (1983) * Cujo (1983) * Doctor Detroit (1983) * Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence (1983) * Hello Kitty Cinderella (1984) * Warrior Cats: Into The Wild: The Movie (1985) * Labyrinth (1986) * The American Way (1986) * Call Me Tonight (1986) * Steele Justice (1987) * Mother Goose Songs & Rhymes (1988) * Curse II: The Bite (1989) * Scanners II: The New Order (1991) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * Private Wars (1993) * The Little Rascals (1994) * The King and I (1999) * Cast Away (2000) (uncredited) * Spy Kids (2001, 2002, 2003) (uncredited) * Bionicle: Mask of Light (2003, 2004, 2005) (uncredited) * Spymate (2006) (uncredited) * Tamagotchi: The Movie (2007) (uncredited) * Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe! (2008) (uncredited) * Free Birds (2013) (uncredited) * New GoAnimate The Movie (2016) (uncredited) (credited as Pioneer-United Artists Thereto) TV Shows * Warrior Cats - Into The Wild (1987) * Pokemon (1995) * Xavier: Renegade Angels (2007) (uncredited) * Tamagotchi! (anime) (2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015) (uncredited) (4-5) (credited as Pioneer-United Artists Thereto) * Canimals (2011) (uncredited) * Pretty Cure (2012) (uncredited) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) (uncredited) (credited as Pioneer-United Artists Thereto) Pioneer-United Artists Thereto Pioneer-United Artists Thereto (パイオニア - ユナイテッドアーティスト Paionia - yunaiteddoātisuto) or Pioneer-United Artists Thereto Co., Ltd. (パイオニア・ユナイテッドアーティスツそこ株式会社 Paionia yunaiteddoātisutsu soko kabushikigaisha) is a Japanese media company founded in October 22, 2014. History in October 22, 2014, Pioneer-United Artists Thereto was formed by Nozomu Matsumoto and Toshiba Miramax Communications. Movies * New GoAnimate The Movie (2016) TV Shows * Tamagotchi! (anime) (2014, 2015) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) Category:1969 establishments in Japan Category:Comapnies established in 1969 Category:Media companies established in 1969 Category:2000 disestablishments in Japan Category:Companies disestablished in 2000 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2000 Category:2000 mergers and acquisitions Category:Re-established companies Category:2000 establishments in Japan Category:Companies established in 2000 Category:Media companies established in 2000